Bed Buddy
by MassOfMen
Summary: A normal morning for Ludwig Otto Beilschmidt did not include waking up to a strange Italian.{A Fem!Italy x Germany story.[Rated T for swearing]}


A normal morning for Ludwig Otto Beilschmidt would start with a morning run, then a silent breakfast with his brother, a senior of 3 years, lastly a drive to his place of work, but today was not a normal morning. The first sign that it would not be an ordinary day was the sleeping woman next to him. The woman, as Ludwig could see, was maybe a foot shorter than him, and she had a curl that stretched so far it almost reached his side of the bed. A slight snore could be heard from the body and the occasional "veh~". What pulled Ludwig away from her was the knocking on his door.

 _'Scheiße'_

A cursory glance at his body made him realize that he was not wear anything. A longer look at the woman next to him made him learn that she wasn't wearing anything either. That meant one thing...

"West? Are you okay?", his brother asked through the closed and, thankfully, clocked door.

Ludwig stuttered out a "Ja" and his brother believed it. with Gilbert now gone from hearing distance, Ludwig slightly shook the woman.

"Not now, Lovi. A few more minutes..."

"Who the fucks Lovi?"

The woman sprang up as she figured out that she was not in her bed, or her house. She awed at Ludwig's body when she looked down at her's.

"Did we...", she asked while searching the room for her clothes, now in several spots of the room.

Ludwig nodded, "Ja."

Now Ludwig could really look at the woman. She seemed his age, if now a few years younger, and by the way she talked was Italian.

 _'What is an Italian doing in Berlin?'_

The woman was now dressed and headed out the door, before she stopped an looked once more at Ludwig. "I'm Feliciana by the way. Feliciana Varges."

Before something intelligent came to his head, Ludwig had a piece of paper in his hand and a pen. He wrote his name and phone number on the paper and gave it to the woman, now Feliciana.

She stared at the slip with a smile, "Ludwig... That's a very German name."

Then she left. With a minute passed, Gilbert exploded into his room.

"Did that fucking Girl come from here?"

Ludwig rolled his eyes, "Well where else do you think she came from? Vati's room?"

The self-proclaimed Prussian stopped, "Do you think the old man gets chicks anymore?"

"Gilbert! Get the fuck out of here!"

* * *

As Feliciana left the mystery man's house, it was easy to find a way home. It happened that Ludwig lived only 3 blocks from her, so the walk back didn't seem that much like a 'walk of shame'.

The entrance door to her house was open. A man stood in front of it, blocking the way in. He looked like her, but instead of the smile Feliciana usually had, the man had a scowl that seemed plastered on to his face. The scowl was in every family photo, every yearbook, and in every image that came to her head when she thought of her twin.

"Where the fuck were you?!"

A sudden headache boomed in her head as the realization that she probably met Ludwig at a bar came to her.

Feliciana tried to calm her brother, "No where. Don't worry, Lovi."

Her twin rolled his eyes from the clearly not true answer, "Whatever... and don't call me that!"

They both stepped inside, the smell of hot chocolate filled the younger twin's nose.

 _'Hot chocolate in the morning... Which must mean-'_

"Good morning Feliciana!"

Antonio was here. Antonio was her brother's boyfriend, who was from Spain. He had met Lovino at some bar while in Italy and wouldn't leave the Italian alone from that point. Feli knew that Lovino only pretended to hate it.

As the three of them ate and drank their hot chocolates, Lovino turned serious.

"Sorella, dove eravate davvero?"

Feli closed her eyes hoping that the monent would just pass without it ending with Lovino yelling at her.

When she opened her eyes again, both of the males in the room were staring at her and she knew an answer was needed.

"Like I said, it doesn't matter... I'll probably never see him again."

Lovino was about to explode, but Antonio saved her in the last moment.

"Lovino, you looked like a tomato..."

"Shut up you Spanish bastard!"

* * *

 **One Month later...**

It was a normal morning for Ludwig. He had almost successfully forgotten about the Felinana woman and that night that still was a little burry.

 _Almost._

The only reason she was still in his mind was the fact that his brother liked to bring her up at the worse moments... like at the dinner table with his vater. It was the day after the incident that Gilbert thought it would be a nice time to bring it up.

"So... what was that girl's name again, Luddy?", Gilbert had asked with his usual shit-eating smile.

Their father kept eating like he didn't just hear the fact that his youngest son just had a one-night stand.

"She said 'hi' to me. Sounded Italian. Who would have thought West would fuck an Italian."

The sudden BANG made both sons stop eating as their father got up from the table, clearly done with hearing what was happening.

That had been a month ago and still his father seemed distant from Ludwig, refusing to talk about what was said or what he did. Maybe his father wanted to teach his youngest a lesson. Otto Beilschmidt was a very confusing person to be a son to. Though since Gilbert and his mother died, the father of the two wasn't the same. Their mother, Bertha, had always loved their father, being in a relationship since the beginning of high school. Gilbert was a 'happy surprise' as Ludwig remembers his mother saying. Gilbert had been born while in his parent's senior year of high school. He was born smaller than the other babies, with silver hair and blood red eyes.

His father would tell him later that Ludwig's paternal grandmother called Gilbert a 'demon' and kicked her son out for producing such a 'spawn'. Where the name Gilbert came from still remands a mystery, the only fact known is that his mother liked the name. Ludwig's name came from his maternal grandfather. a strong German who fought for the losing side in the second World War.

The grandfather clock in the living room signaled midday, but what really got Ludwig attention was his phone.

A number that he had never seen pulled up on the screen.

"Hallo, Wer ist das?"

A woman's voice answered, "Do I have the right number? I thought you spoke English?"

Ludwig swore as he realized that it was that Feliciana woman. "Hello, yes. I do. I didn't know that you would call."

"I didn't think I was."

Confusion filled Ludwig, "Then why did you call?"

"Well..."

 _'Scheiße'_

"Ludwig, I kinda missed my you-know-what and my doctor told me something."

"What did he tell you?"

"I'm pregnant."

* * *

 **Wow! This was a hard-ass chapter to write! I might write another chapter, I don't know.**

 **I hope you enjoyed it and as alway:**

 **Disclaimer... I don't own Hetalia, nor do I own anyone in it.**

 **I hope you all enjoyed this and have a great day!**

 **Later.**


End file.
